


And I Thank You the Most

by ultrararepepe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrararepepe/pseuds/ultrararepepe
Summary: Set years in the future, Victor decides to surprise Yuuri with a puppy they can raise together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> So this is the first time I've ever posted fan fic like ever. I have written it a bunch in my life, but after episode 7 of Yuri on Ice, I needed to write some Victuuri.
> 
> The other day, after conducting a survey about fan fiction, I asked for some fic requests and this was actually one of them.
> 
> Thanks tumblr user chameleon-on-a-red-dildo for the fic request! I loved writing this so much! There are tears in my eyes.

“Victor, this is ridiculous.” Yuuri grumbled, fidgeting with the mask that covered his eyes.

The man simply laughed, a sound rich and smooth to Yuuri’s ears, as he tightened his grip around Yuuri’s hand which hovered over the SUV’s center console.

“But you promised.” He replied, the pout apparent in his voice.

And he wondered why he did so. He had agreed to the date with his boyfriend, that was for certain, but the blindfold was a bit much. When Victor had said “date” earlier that morning, he’d imagined a nice lunch at their favorite restaurant, or going to see a movie. It wasn’t that Yuuri didn’t like surprises, as Victor usually did come up with really cute things that made both of them very happy. But usually, those ideas didn’t involve traveling for thirty minutes completely blindfolded. The surprises were usually already there, ready for their enjoyment.

“Can we at least pull over so that I can take this off for a bit? It’s very annoying.”

Victor pulled Yuuri’s hand up to his mouth for a kiss. He felt their car come to a stop, engine still running. They were not there yet.

“We’re almost there.” Victor said, as if reading Yuuri’s mind

“‘We’re almost there’ my ass.” He murmured.

This caused Victor to bite his hand playfully.

“Hey! That hurt!” Yuuri pulled his hand away from Victor’s, rubbing the bite mark gently.

Victor simply laughed once again and ran his hand through Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri shrugged him off, pressing himself against the car’s door.

“Asshole.” He stuck out his tongue.

They didn’t speak for the rest of the drive, much to Yuuri’s dismay. While he was hurt by the secrecy of their trip and the injury to his hand, all he wanted to do was curl up at Victor’s side and take a nice nap, even if he wasn’t tired. All he wanted was to lay in the warmth of his boyfriend’s arms for a few more hours.  
Yuuri felt the car slow down finally before pulling into what felt like a driveway rather than a parking spot. He listened and waited for the sound of the keys coming out of the ignition so he could take off the blindfold. But when he did, Victor reached over and stopped him.

“Not yet please. Just a few more minutes. I promise. It will all be worth it.”

“Fine. I’ve made it this far.”

“Thank you.”

He felt Victor’s soft lips press against his and took the moment to just enjoy the kiss. When they parted, Yuuri heard Victor climb out of the SUV and walk over to his side. He let Victor help him out, stealing a kiss from the man as he did so. If only he could see the look on his face.

With his arm wrapped tightly around Victor’s, they walked to the entrance of whatever place they were at. There was the sound of a screen opening followed by the soft steps of an elderly man.

“Welcome! Come on in! I’m so glad you could make it!”

“Thank you! It’s our pleasure to be here!” Victor replied, squeezing Yuuri’s arm gently.

“Right this way. Everything is set up in the other room.”

Were they in a cafe? It did smell of sweets and tea. But their greeter instructed them to take of their shoes so they must be in an inn at the very least. But Yuuri didn’t recall Victor packing any bags this morning, and he’d said they would only be gone for a few hours. He had done laundry yesterday, so maybe Victor had stolen some of his clothes and packed it in secret? Would Victor even think that far ahead?

“Yuuri, there’s a place for you to sit about four steps ahead. There’s a cushion on the floor. You should be able to feel it with your foot.” Victor said, loosening his grip on Yuuri.

“Okay. Can I take the blindfold off when I sit?”

“Not yet. Almost.” He could hear the smile in Victor’s voice.

Yuuri pouted, but obeyed anyway. When his foot hit the pillow, he released Victor’s arm and carefully sat down. This was more intimate than he’d imagined, and now he really wondered what Victor had planned for them. What kind of date was this?

“Alright, Yuuri. I want you to hold out your hands for me okay? Cup them tightly. I’m going to place something in them. It’s not heavy though so don’t worry.”

“It’s not something gross is it? Like that time you thought it would be funny to dump spaghetti straight into my hands instead of into a bowl.”  
Victor laughed. Yuuri could also hear a light chuckle come from the elderly man who had greeted them and one other person. Who else was there?

“No. It’s nothing like that. I promise.”

“You’ve been making these promises all morning, Victor, but I have yet to see anything come from them.” Yuuri replied sarcastically, but held out his hands anyway.

“It’ll all make sense in a second.”

And that’s when Victor placed something warm and soft in Yuuri’s hand. It wasn’t the kind of warmth and softness of spaghetti—boy was that a disaster (it had also left their kitchen a complete mess after Yuuri threw the spaghetti right at Victor’s face). Whatever was in his hands had the tenderness of a newborn. It was silky…furry…

“Victor, what is this?” Yuuri asked, actually frightened that what was in his head might actually be true.

And that’s when the thing in his hands moved. He could feel tiny claws against his palms and a cold wetness press into the spot Victor had bit him. Yuuri felt his jaw drop just as Victor untied his mask.

There, in his hands, was a tiny little puppy, probably no more than a few weeka old. Its fur was pure white save for a single spot of grey on its chest, and its eyes the same icy blue as Victor’s. Yuuri looked from the puppy, to Victor, and to the puppy again, unable to believe his eyes. It was so small. He watched as it sniffed his hand again before looking him directly into his eyes.

“Why hello there!” Yuuri whispered, tears filling his eyes.

He looked around the room, surprised to see Minako standing only a few feet away, camera in hand. Had she been there the entire time?

“Minako-senpai! Victor!” Yuuri gasped in disbelief.

“When Minako told me that there was a grandfather in town looking to give away some of the puppies his dog had, I knew I had to get us one.” Victor said as he gently ran his hand over the puppy’s fur, still sitting in Yuuri’s hands.

“The dog…t-this puppy…is for us?”

It had been a little over a year now since they had to put Makkachin down. The Katsuki-Nikiforov household had been a little more quiet since then without the sound of Victor’s heavy poodle running around. But they’d survived and when asked months ago, Victor had explicitly said that he would not have another poodle, not for a long time. The sadness in Victor’s eyes as he said those words hurt Yuuri more than anything since there was nothing he could do to take away the pain of losing Makkachin.

And that’s when the tears finally began to flow. They came in giant globs down Yuuri’s face, unable to control his emotion. Victor pulled the puppy out of his hands, giving it to Minako. With his hands free, Yuuri threw himself at Victor, burying his face in his boyfriend’s chest and letting the tears fall. He sobbed, even though he didn’t know exactly why he was sobbing. When Vicchan passed away, a poodle-shaped hole had been left in his heart that was only partially filled when Victor’s dog had been introduced into his life. But that had been taken away too.

Perhaps, what made Yuuri cry the most was Victor’s words. “I knew had to get us one.” he had said. This was to be their puppy, one they raised together, like a child they would probably never have. This was a gift to the both of them, who had lost animals so dear. This was Victor, screaming, “Yuuri, I will always be with you, no matter what. Because doesn’t this dog look just like me?” with that stupid grin on his face. This was Victor telling Yuuri how much he loved him, filling every empty space and crack in his heart. This was the purest of love.

“Yuuri, why are you crying?” Victor whispered, tears in his own eyes.

Yuuri simply shook his head, pulling away just a bit so he could look at the man he had given his heart to.

“You give me so much to live for, Victor.”

A grin stretched across Victor’s gorgeous face, wider than Yuuri had seen in a long time.

“That’s because a love you more than anything.”

They shared a kiss, Yuuri leaning in to press his lips against Victor’s. The man’s arms tightened around his body. It was like everything was falling perfectly into place around them: the life, the love, all of it. They were happy, so beyond happy. Now, Yuuri knew for a fact that his tears were from unbridled happiness.

“Can I see the puppy again?” Yuuri asked once they separated, slightly embarrassed.

“Of course.” Victor smiled, cheeks flushed red.

Minako had managed to keep recording throughout the entire deal, puppy sitting confused in her hand. The elderly man, who’s house they were in Yuuri now realized, took the dog from her and placed it back in his hands.

“Now, she’s a little too young to go home with you right away.” He told them with a smile. “She’s still nursing from her mother. But you are more than welcome to visit everyday if you’d like so that she can start getting used to you. I don’t go anywhere, and if I do, I always let the neighbors know where I’m heading and how long I’ll be gone.”

Yuuri nuzzled the puppy with his face, who in return licked his cheek, earning a laugh from everyone in the room.

“Thank you, ojii-sama. And thank you, Minako-senpai.” Yuuri bowed his head to both of them.

“It’s nothing. Thanks to Victor, I now have something to give Axel, Lutz, and Loop the next time they try to blackmail me!” Minako replied with a hearty laugh.

Yuuri rolled his eyes and leaned into Victor’s body. He looked up at the man, whose eyes were focused on the puppy. With a kiss on the cheek, he whispered, “And I thank you the most.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic! I hope you liked it!


End file.
